


Stirring

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [13]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Lucid Dreaming, Sleep, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Marina doesn't want to wake up, but at the same time, she's perfectly fine with that as long as Pearl is there.





	Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019's eighteenth prompt "Safe."

Marina thinks she’s awake, but she isn’t sure. Vague thoughts slip in and out of her head. Phrases linger in the forefront of her mind before falling, forgotten seconds later. Memories of happy days in Inkopolis slide across her vision and exit stage right, replaced with fuzzier times of a somber, loveless life.

The world is heavy around her, foggy and unmoving. Warmth cocoons her. She doesn’t want to move from her peaceful spot, the lull of sleep pulling her back as her body remains pressed against something soft. Her faint slip of consciousness prompts her to remember she’s lying on the couch, and she keeps as still as possible, sinking deeper into slumber.

She dreams of Pearl holding her hand for the first time. The clammy palm that had hesitantly clutched her sweaty one must have been jarring for both of them, but she smiles, her embarrassment fleeting. Pearl grins as well, avoiding eye contact and pointedly gazes at the ground. She feels like they’re floating even with their feet squarely on the sidewalk. Inklings hobble around them, parting for them as they pass on by towards Headspace for some new gear. There’s salt wafting in the air from some distant sea, and the sunlight caresses them just as the warm blankets do for her sleeping form.

Something nudges into her round cheek, and it all sinks into darkness. The scene swaps for black hues mingling with soft reds behind her eyelids. Marina’s lips quirk into a frown. Her brain buzzes, incoherent words rolling around in her skull as she tries to shift into a more comfortable position.

A hand smacks her nose, and she’s jarred awake, her eyelids ripping open. Sucking down a gasp, she jerks her head back and watches the hand listlessly fall onto her shoulder. Blinking, she groans and rubs her nose, wondering it will bruise.

Snoring fills her ears when she tries to fall back asleep. Marina shifts onto her back, a chill touching her shoulders. Rubbing her eyes, she pushes her tentacle out of her face and gazes up to Pearl.

She stifles a snort when a drop of drool leaks down from Pearl’s open mouth. Her chin presses into her chest, causing that splittle to fall down dangerously close to Marina’s face. She’s fortunate that Pearl’s oversized pajama shirt takes the blow for her.

They had dozed off after recording a new song. The couch in the studio had been their leisurely resting spot. Marina isn’t so sure how long they had been slumbering, but she feels no inclination to check. She spies their phones resting on the pristine glass coffee table with two half-empty mugs of now cold coffee, the screens occasionally lighting up with missed texts and calls. The temptation to take her phone comes and goes as she snuggles into Pearl, lazily slinking one around Pearl’s waist to turn towards her.

Everyone else can wait. Sleep tugs at her senses as she succumbs to the warmth of the blanket Pearl had covered her with and nestles into the cotton fabric of her striped shirt. A yawn ghosts past her lips. She closes her eyes, listening to the sounds of her hearts beat in her ears like a calming bass drum. The added beating of Pearl’s hearts makes for a pleasant remix of passion thrumming in Marina’s head, and she smiles, safe and secure on Pearl’s lap as she drifts back to dreamland.


End file.
